LaLaLucy!
by Keeyah702
Summary: I do not own the cover image! Image belongs to lhjapt789 from deviantart! THESE ARE GOING TO BE A BUNCH OF ONESHOTS FOR FAIRY TAIL XD Sting wants the girl so bad. But what happens when the girl he wants ends up to be the girl he really hates? Made for fun Cx
1. LaLaLucy!

**A/N: This is set in more of the Fairy Tail High School series where Happy is the teacher. I've seen some episodes on YouTube...**

**I do not own fairy tail characters~ Cx**

Sting leaned against his locker with his arms crossed, watching Lucy laugh with her friends.

"She's so perfect!" He almost shouted.

"You say that but yet all you ever do is stare at her..." Rogue said as he put some books into his locker, "I still don't know what's with the obsession over that girl dude."

"She's got blonde hair and big boobs what's not to get?" Sting shrugged to his best friend.

"A lot of girls have big boobs at this school, some with even the same traits as Lucy. Still not getting the importance of the blonde part..." The two of them began to walk to class.

"I just don't think you're getting it man, she's just something special." It was obvious Sting wasn't going to let this go, so Rogue knew what he had to do.

xXx

"I'm sorry you want me to do what?" Lucy felt confused upon a request from Rogue just then. He was asking her to go on a date with Sting.

"I'm not saying you should enjoy it, but just give it a try." Lucy noticed the lack of expression in Rogue's face.

"I don't know about this..." She looked unsure of the whole idea.

"Are you prepared to deal with the wrath of Sting? Because he will keep staring and breathing over you until you do this." Rogue gave a serious yet, not so determined look as he handed her his phone.

Without another moments hesitation she took his phone and dialed Sting's number.

"Rogue, what do you want I'm busy!" Sting answered.

"Sting this is Lucy, let's go out this weekend just you and me. Meet me in front of the bakery on 8th Avenue." Not hearing a reply, Lucy hung up the phone. Instead of saying goodbye she got up and walked away.

xXx

Sting was hesitant, wondering if the call he had gotten two days ago was fake. But Rogue had already explained countless times that it was real. So there he stood, waiting in front of the bakery.

"Hiiiiiii!" Lucy popped up instantly.

"H...hi Lucy," Sting bowed to her, not knowing why he was doing it. Lucy greeted him by hugging him in the tightest grip she could.

"Come eat now!" Lucy took his hand and rushed into the bakery. When they took a seat, Lucy ordered almost everything on the menu.

"That's...a lot of sweets don't you think?" Sting held a look of disbelief. What happened to the small angel figure he so admired? He thought.

He also wondered how a small girl could eat so much, so fast? When her order arrived, it was almost like she vacuumed everything away. He couldn't believe it.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sting asked, barely even touching what he ordered.

"Shopping!" Once again, he was being dragged away. For a good couple of hours he followed her in and out of stores with bags on top of more bags.

"Lucy...isn't there anything else we could do now?" Sting asked as he slugged down into a nearby bench.

"Karaoke!" She grabbed him again and went to a karaoke bar. After watching her sing in all types of bad notes and keys, he felt himself being drained. He thought about leaving the date...

"Lucy I think..." Before he could finish he was being dragged off again.

"Noodles! Games! Candy! Pet store! Carnival! Street show! Movies!" After being dragged to so many places, Sting was finally relieved they were in a movie. While Lucy became distracted, he got up and crawled his way out.

xXx

At school Sting looked a little different to Rogue.

"So how did your date with Lucy go?" He asked a very jumpy Sting.

"I...I...no...RHINO!" Sting shouted as his left eye began to twitch.

"Sounds like fun..." Rogue closed his locker door and looked at Lucy he was heading towards them.

"Hey Lucy," Rogue said non-chalantly. Sting took one look at her and screamed.

"EVIIIIIIILLLLLLL!" He shouted as he shot down the hall like he was running away.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked as she watched Sting run in the opposite direction.

"I'm not sure, did you two go to the zoo yesterday?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, I made Gemini go on the date for me." Lucy walked off to class.


	2. LevyState

**A/N: I do not own characters or cover image used in this story. Set in the modern day Fairy Tail High School from YouTube C:**

**xXx**

Levy sat at her lunch table, listening to her iPod and looking a little tired today. She zoned in and out of Lucy's convo to Erza, about how Gemini had come home on a sugar high last night. After staying up so late studying on her own, Levy turned up the volume on her favorite song by Katy Perry.

She happened to lock eyes with Gajeel for a brief second from across the room. HummingBird Heartbeat took her into a light dream state as her eyes fluttered shut.

Levy looked at her arms and hands, wondering where she was. A set of hands came around her in a silent clap, before opening and revealing a beautiful flower in its palms.

Looking up to see who was holding it, a dazzling toothed Gajeel was smiling down at her. But with a sincere smile. As if he wasn't afraid to show her who he really could be inside.

Taking the flower and placing into her hair, Gajeel grabbed her hand and took her to the most majestic meadow she had ever seen before.

As the sun played for a perfect back drop, Levy felt herself being levitated in the air. But it wasn't magic, it was her iron man who was swirling her around like a tiny child. It didn't make her feel that way though; she felt butterflies making their way into her spirit.

Letting her feet touch the ground like a feather, Gajeel looked deep into her eyes. It felt like he was staring right into her soul. But in a good way, in the most romantic sense that made her all sorts of buttery.

As he placed a hair back into place, he touched her cheek gently. It sent shivers down her spine, not knowing that metal could do that to a person.

Levy felt herself being taken down, one knee after the other. Until her crush had Laid her down on the grass, which for some odd reason felt like soft satin just then.

As he leaned in closer, she could feel the hotness of his breath melt every inch of her body.

"Levy I love you..." Before he could continue; Levy blurted out words of her own.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Levy suddenly realized she wasn't in her dream state anymore. She had somehow made her way to Gajeel's table. She blinked not knowing what to do and blushed because she felt the awkwardness building inside like a heartburn stuck in her throat.

"I didn't know you two were together?" Natsu said as he shoved a big sized chicken in his mouth. Sting was on the side looking nervous and ended up running out shouting how girls were so evil.

Levy slapped Gajeel for no reason before running away.

"Guess you owe her an apology," Natsu continued to talk with the chicken he was devouring still half out.

Gajeel sat there with a red hand printed on his face, with an irritation and confusion that things just didn't make sense sometimes.


	3. ErzaEnchanted

**A/N: As always I do not own any characters and thank you for reading. ****Please feel free to review if you'd like. These oneshots come out of me at random Cx **

* * *

**xXx**

She stared adoringly through the window, silently dreaming. Her knees always got week when she saw him working hard so early in the morning.

"Erza come on or we're going to be late!" Cana waved over to her friend.

"I'm going to come back for you..." She whispered a promise as she touched the glass.

"You really like him huh?" Cana smiled as the two girls made their way down the block.

"He's just the best." Erza sighed.

"How long have you been seeing him now?"

"About a month." Hearing Erza like this always made any day brighter. With an unhappy Erza, things just seemed so dark and scary.

"Hey you two," Lucy said with a small colorful baggy in her hand. Making her way through the school gates, Erza took notice of the bag.

"What's in the bag?" The red haired beauty lifted an eyebrow.

"A slice of cake I got from the store for Levi, but looks like she's not coming to school today..." Lucy answered.

"I don't blame her after what she did at lunch yesterday." Cana shrugged.

"Guess I'll just have to throw this away," Lucy made a frown.

"I can throw it away for you!" Erza grabbed the bag from her friend, before running into the building.

Lucy and Cana watched her go, a blank look on their faces.

**xXx**

Erza sat in an empty classroom with the door locked. After pulling out the white fluffy cake, she ran her finger across the edge of the frosting.

She ran her finger across her lips, letting her tongue lick it off slowly.

Tasting the creaminess of the white sweetness made her feel so good. The aftertaste however, made her feel terrible. It was like biting into a bitter coffee bean. And not even the good kind of coffee.

As she was about to throw it at random, the door opened with Sting coming through it.

Being an accident, the cake hit Sting in the face. He blinked twice...before turning in the opposite direction and running off while he shouted evil.

**xXx**

As Erza finally heard the last bell go off, she hurried her way to the front gate of the school. She tapped her foot as she waited for her friends.

"Alright we're ready," Cana and Lucy reunited with Erza. They began to walk out and down the street.

"I tried to call Levy to at least meet us at the bakery; but she's not answering." Lucy said as they finally made their way to the bakery.

Erza hesitated by the entrance, just taking deep breaths.

"Erza are you coming in?" Cana asked as she stood halfway through the door. Erza took small steps as she followed her friends in.

"Hello ladies...and Erza." The blue haired cashier smiled to Erza.

"Jellal I'm so sorry..." Erza gave him a look that seemed guilty.

"Sorry about what?" He asked.

"I cheated on you," she looked away ashamed. Her friends raised an eyebrow, they didn't know they were dating? Jellal sighed and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I been seeing you for a month and..." Erza kept her eyes to the ground.

"Well I know it won't happen again, because I made you something. Just wait here for a second." He went into the kitchen and came out with a whole cake.

It was a white cake decorated with strawberries and when Jellal cut a piece, she could see the cream cheese filling.

"I call this Enchanted; go ahead and try it." He gave her a slice.

She didn't have to taste the frosting this time, to know it was going to be delicious. Anything Jellal made was outstanding! She took one bite of her piece and immediately knew why he named it the way he did.

With every bite Erza took she was enchanted. Tears began to fill er eyes.

"I won't ever try another bakers cake. You're the only baker I want to eat from!" Erza cried to the blue haired baker.

"I'm confused...is she dating the baker or the cake?" Lucy asked Cana, who was now drinking some fruity drink.

"Who cares as long as she's happy. Who makes these drinks cause I'll be loyal to them too!" Cana replied, waving down a worker.


	4. JuviaFoolsbuster

****A/N: As always I do not own any characters and thank you for reading. ****Please feel free to review if you'd like. These oneshots come out of me at random Cx****

* * *

**xXx**

"Graaaaaaay!" Juvia held hearts in her eyes as she cheered for her love. He didn't even give her the time of day.

No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get his attention. This time for sure she was going to do her best!

Juvia walked off the bleachers she was sitting on and onto the court.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"That was a perfect shot!" Natsu put his hands in the air. The rest of his teammates were heading home now. Shaking their heads at Natsu worrying about the big game tomorrow.

"Not dribbling while you're running is called traveling! It won't matter if you're getting the ball in the baskets!" Gray sighed in irritation.

"Excuse me.." She stood behind Gray who was now turned to her.

"What do you want?" He said in a flat uninterested tone. Juvia almost became speechless seeing his beauty. She gulped it down and tried not to touch the abs he was sporting without a shirt.

"W-will you go out with me?" She bowed politely.

"No." He didn't even take time to think about. Juvia knew he was someone hard to obtain.

Juvia just stood there, still bowing her head as Gray grabbed his bag and headed on home.

"It should have been obvious on why you were turned down..." A voice came out of no where. Juvia straightened up slowly, looking to see a girl with dark long hair walking towards her.

"W-why is that?" Juvia asked.

"You're dressed like a grandma," she crossed her arms. Juvia took in the girls attire and noticed she looked provocative yet classy.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The name's Ultear, we should go shopping!" Ultear grabbed Juvia's hand and led the way.

**xXx**

At their first shop, Juvia tried on so many outfits that just didn't seem to match her.

She even went to a hair salon to complete her transformation.

"Why did you help me?" Juvia asked Ultear, they were sitting at a table outside of a cafe.

"I just feel like time is always passing us by. So we should go and do the things we want and enjoy life to the fullest." She shrugged.

Noticing a guy walking towards their table, Ultear whispered to Juvia to be confident.

"Hi my name is Lyon and I'm from Lamia High, I was wondering if I could ask you on a date!" He bowed to Juvia now. She looked at him then had a thought.

**xXx**

As the basketball game ended, Ultear got a hold of the announcement speaker systems. She hooked up her iPod to the system and played the song that would set the scene.

"SHE GOT A BODY LIKE AN HOUR GLASS...!" Poured through the speakers and everyone looked around confused.

Knee high heeled boots walked down slowly from the bleachers. Making their way down with a plaid skirt that was short enough to leave imagination but not revealing a thing.

Working the way down to the court, an opened cleavage blouse stood in position.

Blue silky hair laid loosely in a ponytail down her left shoulder.

As she walked towards the players who were now staring straight at her, Sting ran off wondering why this kept happening to him.

"She must be important..." Natsu said out loud.

"Be careful...some girls are aggressive and might hit you just for standing here..." Gajeel moved a step away from her path.

"Seriously? She's coming over here..." Gray felt irritated. He knew that was The girl from yesterday.

"Hey you guys good game today." She smiled trying to look hypnotizing. They all blushed except for Gray.

"If you came here to ask me out again then you can just turn back around. Even if you look..." Gray took in her outfit and he had to admit she looked cuter today.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" Lyon put an arm around Juvia. Gray's jaw dropped as he felt confused and a little embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm ready." She smiled and walked off with him.

"Gray?" Natsu waved a hand in front of Gray's face, which now seemed frozen. He was still standing with his jaw dropped.

"I'm pretty sure that girl just slapped him in his face..." Gajeel looked at Gray closely.

"That's stupid she didn't even touch him." Natsu crossed his arms.

"She didn't have to touch him."

"Then how did she slap him?"

"She used her body!"

"Used her body how? She didn't do anything!" Natsu shouted.

"Are you really that stupid?!" Gajeel shouted back.

"You're the one who got slapped two days ago!"

The two of them began to brawl as Gray just stood there. Thinking he was a fool for not saying yes to Juvia when he had the chance.


	5. GrayDGAF

**A/N: Okay yeah I know it's been a while but it's taken me this long to get that "OMG" moment for these one shots lol.**

**WARNING: These are only made for fun, so please no hating and just laugh it off xD**

* * *

**xXx**

"Does it bother you that your ex is seeing that guy from Lamia High?" Gajeel asked Gray as they watched Juvia run up to Lyon by the gates after school.

"First off, Juvia and I never dated. Second, I could care less on who anyone dates at this school." Gray said uninterested.

"Well **_I _**care!" Natsu fumed with his arms behind his head casually.

"Why would you care? You two never dated..." Gajeel lifted his eyebrows.

"She's dating the enemy! She's the whole reason why we lost the game last week!" Natsu spit out.

"The reason we lost was because you couldn't even dribble the ball or shoot a basket..." Gajeel's expression became flat.

"You can ask all the girls in our school, I know how to shoot." Natsu winked with a sly smile.

"And I bet there all blank."

Gajeel and Natsu began to argue as usual, while Gray stared at Juvia and Lyon. She giggled loud enough for people to hear, while taking secret glances at Gray.

He rolled his eyes before heading home.

**xXx**

Gray stepped out of the bathroom shirtless, with a towel around his neck as he wiped his head. He was looking at messages on his phone.

There were different texts from Juvia,

_Miss you :3._

_Babe call me :D._

_Oh sorry I thought this was Lyon...sorry Gray._

_So how are you doing? _

Gray threw his phone on his bed with his same uninterested face.

A few minutes later, his computer on his desk lit up with an alert on his page.

He sat down in his chair and clicked on the alert. There it was, the icing on the cake that finally made him interested in this battle.

It was a picture Juvia posted that she tagged him and some others in. The thing he hated most was being tagged in pictures that had nothing to do with him.

Of course the picture was Juvia and Lyon kissing. He scrolled through some comments that were mostly the same saying, _"Aw how cute!" _But there was one that stood out from the rest.

_"Why the hell am I tagged in this picture when it has nothing to do with me?!" ~ Posted by Sherry Blendy. _

Just then Gray had an idea.

_Two could play this game, _Gray thought as he clicked on Sherry Blendy's page.

**xXx**

"So Juvia what's it like dating someone from Lamia? I hear their principle is a real head spinner, she keeps her school well organized." Lucy asked Juvia during lunch.

"It's the best, Lyon really takes care of me you know?" Juvia giggled loudly as she took her secret glances at Gray from across the room.

This time Gray wasn't even paying attention. He was on his phone the whole day.

"Dude, who are you always texting?" Natsu asked.

"I hope it's not a girl...they're really evil." Sting cringed.

"You really need to get over this girl phobia of yours." Rogue held a flat expression.

"He isn't wrong to feel that way about women...I mean they're so confusing." Gajeel said as he looked around the room. He always made sure to be aware during lunch nowadays.

Gray hadn't heard a word to what his friends were talking about, he just smiled at what he was reading from Sherry. This game he thought he was playing seemed to be taking a different turn.

Juvia noticed Gray paying attention to his phone with smiles she had never seen before.

She felt the jealousy seep through her skin.

**xXx**

A couple of days later after school, Juvia stopped Gray before they walked towards the school gates.

"Gray hey," Juvia stepped in front of him with her energetic smile.

"What's up?" He said in his usual calm tone.

"Nothing just wondering how you're doing these days? I mean with me dating someone from a rival school, that must get you a little mad. And I just wanted to tell you I'm so sorry and I understand if-"

"Juvia stop, I'm not mad. And honestly I think if two people like each other then things like going to a different school shouldn't matter." Gray patted her on the shoulder before trying to walk away.

"Wait hold on, aren't you worried how this will conflict with the team? Or what about the school?" Juvia stepped in front of him again.

"I don't see how your relationship will affect the basketball team, mostly because Natsu causes those conflicts for us-"

"Hey!" Natsu shouted from afar.

"What I'm saying is I'm okay with you and Lyon dating." Gray shrugged with a smile.

"Well I bet you're a little worried about how serious our relationship is starting to get!" Juvia ran down after him. She stopped midway when someone pulled up in front.

Their car system was on full volume and all anyone could hear was, **_"I DON'T F* WITH YOU, YOU LIL DUMB-" _**

Sherry got out of the car and smiled to Gray who was heading her way.

They shared a brief kiss before she got back into the car. Gray headed to the passenger side, but before he got in he mouthed "IDGAF" with a shrug to Juvia.

Juvia's jaw dropped as Gray got into the car and drove off with a girl she didn't even know.

"That's what happens when you try to hard..." Ultear came out of no where.

Juvia gave her an annoyed look before storming off.


End file.
